A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bucket raising devices, more specifically, a lifting assembly that attached onto an existing bucket, which provides a means for lifting said bucket with forklift forks.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a lifting assembly that is configured to attach onto an existing bucket, and which provides a means for lifting and carrying of said bucket via forklift forks; wherein the lifting assembly is comprises of a lateral member that connects with vertical members that extend downwardly and engage opposing sides of a bucket; wherein the vertical members are able to slide laterally with respect to the lateral member so as to adjust for different bucket sizes; wherein the lateral member includes a fork securing member that is affixed from underneath the lateral member such that a forklift fork is inserted and secured there between in order to prevent unintended separation when in use; wherein the vertical members are further defined as including a “J” shaped member rigidly affixed to a bolt member, which passes through a vertical slot provided on the lateral member; wherein the bolt member is secured to the lateral member via a threaded nut; wherein a distal end of the “J” shaped member is adapted to engage a bucket handle located on opposing sides of said bucket such that the “J” shaped member lifts the buck from the respective handles.
The Gallup Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,006) discloses a removable grip for a five gallon bucket. However, the removable grip is not adapted to lift a bucket from opposing side handles provided on said bucket, and further adapted to be lifted via a single fork of a forklift.
The Curtis Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,433) discloses a paint bucket handle accessory. Again, the accessory relies on the handle that rotates from opposing sides, and not a lifting assembly that raises a bucket from handgrips integrated into opposing sides.
The Lyver Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,425) discloses an offset handle and bracket assembly for mounting a handle offset from center on a paint bucket. Again, the assembly is directed to aiding in the lifting of a paint bucket, and which is not adaptively configured for use with a fork of a forklift in order to raise said bucket.
The Lasseigne Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,399,017) discloses a bucket harness device for facilitating lifting and tipping of a bucket to empty the contents of the bucket. Again, the device is not suited for use in lifting a bucket of no particular size via a single fork of a forklift.
The Hazelton Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,691) discloses a detachable handle support for carrying containers. Again, the support is directed to manual lifting of the bucket, and not via a fork of a forklift.
The Holloway Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,497) discloses an adjustable drum handling carrier. However, the drum does not provide for raising and transporting of said drum via a fork of a forklift from above said drum.
The Kraemer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,777) discloses a bucket lifting apparatus. However, the apparatus relies on manual lifting and is not adapted for use with a forklift.
The LaFontaine Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,226) discloses a paint can holder securable against accidental detachment. Again, the holder is only suited for use with a paint can and not a bucket of no particular size, which is lifted and transported via a fort of a forklift.
The Lund Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,507) illustrates an ornamental design for a paint can holder for ladders, which does not accommodate a forklift fort at a central location with respect to the holder.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a lifting assembly that is configured to attach onto an existing bucket, and which provides a means for lifting and carrying of said bucket via forklift forks; wherein the lifting assembly is comprises of a lateral member that connects with vertical members that extend downwardly and engage opposing sides of a bucket; wherein the vertical members are able to slide laterally with respect to the lateral member so as to adjust for different bucket sizes; wherein the lateral member includes a fork securing member that is affixed from underneath the lateral member such that a forklift fork is inserted and secured there between in order to prevent unintended separation when in use; wherein the vertical members are further defined as including a “J” shaped member rigidly affixed to a bolt member, which passes through a vertical slot provided on the lateral member; wherein the bolt member is secured to the lateral member via a threaded nut; wherein a distal end of the “J” shaped member is adapted to engage a bucket handle located on opposing sides of said bucket such that the “J” shaped member lifts the bucket from the respective handles. In this regard, the bucket lifting assembly departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.